


Unlucky for Some

by dare2dream



Series: Unlucky for Some [1]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dare2dream/pseuds/dare2dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small series of one shot shorts about Benedict Cumberbatch and OFC Nina set basically now. Basically my excuse for some Cumbersmut :D</p><p>Nina is the daughter of a Bed and Breakfast owner, the place that happens to be home to the Sherlock cast and a certain actor has caught her eye...will her feelings be reciprocated?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlucky for Some

Benedict padded down the stairs in his socks to the front desk and waited glancing around seeing there wasn’t anyone to be seen, he frowned making his way into the bar area seeing the small mahogany bar in the corner abandoned, Martin was sitting at one table drinking his rum and coke script in the other hand,  
‘Have you seen anyone?’ Ben asked and Martin shook his head,  
‘Not for about twenty minutes.’ He replied, ‘umm I know the owner went out a while back, Nina got me this so she’s around somewhere.’  
‘Why does Mark stay here every time?’ Ben said remembering four years ago when the show first started filming in Cardiff they stayed in one of the big chain hotels in town, with the second series most of the crew stayed there but Sue had to find places for the now well know cast to hide out and the cottage they all stayed in on the far side of the city was too impractical. At least he thought to himself he was thankful that no one knew they were there, there had not been any media attention in the six weeks they had spent there so far and everyone treated them like they were normal and didn’t mind the strange hours. He wandered back into the hallway and towards the desk at the end of the open space, he looked around impressed at the building two large Victorian houses joined together to make a spacious bed and breakfast, it had charm he had to admit and he loved his pokey little attic room with its one sloping ceiling boutique second hand furniture and slightly creaky oak double bed and a view that was the best of the lot looking out over the adjacent buildings towards the river Taff and it’s surrounding greenery. He had to admit the staff were nice too and discreet which he noted was beginning to mean a lot to him the crazier his life became,  
‘For fucks sake.’ He said, ‘hello is anyone around?’ he shouted about to retreat back upstairs,  
‘Ahh hello, sorry.’ Alan said huffing and puffing through the front door with three boxes piled into his arms, ‘how can I help? Isn’t anyone here? Useless kids I tell you never have them.’ He smiled and Ben joined him,  
‘Sorry about this, I think I am cursed but the TV has decided to give up again.’ He shrugged, ‘I plugged it all back in twice and changed the cables twice, I don’t know what it’s doing.’  
‘I will get someone to come and look at it straight away.’ He said,  
‘Oh any time don’t worry I’m off out later so tomorrow’s fine.’ He added, ‘thanks.’ He retreated leaving the man to heft the boxes into the kitchen at the back. Alan picked up the phone dialling the extension to his daughter’s room,  
‘Yes dad.’ She sighed,  
‘I need you down here; you are supposed to be on the desk not upstairs doing your nails.’ He said,  
‘I told you dad I am going out tonight, Huw is supposed to be helping you where is he?’ she rolled her eyes putting another coat of clear polish on her nails blowing on them trying to balance the phone between her ear and shoulder.  
‘He is out with the rugby team.’  
‘Why it’s his turn I covered him last night as well. He doesn’t even have a job dad I am studying!’  
‘Nina I am not arguing with you again get down here!’ he hissed into the receiver,  
‘Fine.’ She gave up hanging up and swinging her feet off of the desk and stomping out of the door and down the back stairs. 

Nina sighed her eyes indifferent as her father glared at her,  
‘The sky isn’t working in room 13 again.’ He said and she rolled her eyes,  
‘One night that’s all I ask for, one night to go out with my friends…’  
‘Oh come on Nina you get to be star struck in the company of your one love.’ He teased and she smoothed her pleated skirt down indignantly,  
‘I don’t love him, I just…think…that he is a good actor.’ She said growling at how childish she sounded, ‘I am going out afterwards though you and Huw can sort out the bar and the breakfasts in the morning I will be damned if I’m getting up early.’ She jammed her hands in her pockets and walked towards the back stairs slipping up the back of the large Victorian house using the family staircases without being seen. When she emerged onto the top landing through the interconnecting door she nodded at a tall man, who was walking towards the stairs hand in hand with his husband,  
‘Evening Nina.’ Mark said,  
‘Hello.’ She replied smiling,  
‘What does his Majesty want now?’ Ian teased and Mark elbowed him,  
‘Sky isn’t working again.’ She sighed,  
‘He should get out more instead of staying in watching porn.’ Ian replied and Nina blushed a little at the thought,  
‘Well have a good night.’ She mumbled and raced past him key card in hand, she knocked quietly on the door hearing no reply she knocked louder pressing her ear to the door hearing the sound of running water, ‘bollocks.’ She said turning to go before turning back, ‘I’ll be quick.’ She said slipping the key in and pushing the handle down closing it behind her, ‘hello I’ve just come to fix the TV.’ She half shouted at the bathroom door before walking to the TV set putting the card next to it along with her mobile phone and knelt down looking at the tangle of cables. She pursed her lips a little as she followed each cable wiggling them and plugging them into the correct places before turning on the TV bashing the remote a little, she took the replacement batteries from her pocket and swapped them over before trying again, in her last ditch attempt she pressed the reset button on the box and waited seeing the bar slowly load. Her eyes moved to the bathroom when the water went off and she panicked, ‘come on, come on faster you stupid thing!’ she hissed jiggling up and down on one foot, the screen asked her to press some buttons and she bent down pressing the box hearing the door open and the sound of feet padding into the room,  
‘Oh hi.’ The voice said from above her and she was glad she was on the floor otherwise her knees might not have supported her. 

Ben looked down at the half of the woman he could see tan brogues, bare legs and a creamy brown pleated skirt with a cream partly sheer blouse tucked into it that was beginning to come out at the sides.  
‘Umm I said not to worry for this evening.’ He carried on as there was no reply, ‘the screen says that it’s done.’ He added and she pulled her head out from under the desk sitting back on her calves before getting up and brushing the carpet fibres off her knees. ‘So…umm…thanks.’ Ben said as she pressed the on button and the pictures came to life. He watched as Nina tried to smooth down her hair that now seemed adorned with cobwebs, he took a step towards her and saw the panic on her face her deep brown eyes darting to his outstretched hand,  
‘Umm…’ she said,  
‘You have a cobweb.’ He said pulling it out and throwing it away seeing the blush spread across her cheeks,  
‘Thanks.’ She mumbled. Nina made the mistake of looking away from his blistering eyes and as she looked down she saw his bare chest his body wrapped only in a towel and now she couldn’t think. She licked her dry lips looking up, knowing that all she would now think about is his bare chest, until she reached his face,  
’13 right unlucky for some.’ He shrugged as she held out the remote, Ben went to take it but she forgot to let go. Nina stood in limbo as time ticked slowly by, ‘you seem to be the techno guru.’ He said to fill the silence, ‘I am gonna have to think of a way to repay you.’ He added and she smiled a little her eyes lighting up. Before she knew what she had done she felt her lips hit his her eyes shutting, in that second she pulled away dropping the remote putting her hand to her lips,  
‘Oh fuck, why did I do that? What was I…shit, fuck, sorry…I sorry…’ she said pushing past him scrabbling to open the door before letting it swing closed behind her. She ran to the hidden door at the end of the hall and pushed through it before leaning against it her heart racing like she had run a marathon; slipping her hand in her pocket she tried to think who she would call but she felt it was empty. She patted herself down, checking her bra and her other pocket before realising where it was; she stood there for a moment wondering whether to abandon it altogether and sneak back in later or go and get it now. Taking a deep breath and trying to force the fire in her cheeks to die down she walked back to the door marked with a “13” and lifted her hand knocking weakly. Moments later the door opened and Ben looked up at her through his eyebrows a little as he turned an object over in his hand,  
‘I umm…forgot my…left my…’ she tried words failing her as she noted he was still dressed only in a towel,  
‘Phone.’ He finished holding up the bright purple encased iPhone and key card,  
‘Yeah.’ She said,  
‘I was thinking of holding them hostage until you spoke to me.’ He smiled and she looked at him nervously,  
‘You can’t it’s mine.’ She said quickly before biting the inside of her cheek, ‘I mean please may I have it back.’ She said straightening up folding her arms across her chest,  
‘Sure.’ He replied smiling at her posture before handing it to her seeing her stow it safely in her pocket,  
‘I should leave you to get uh dressed for going out, wherever you’re going, your date or something.’ She said,  
‘I’m not going on a date just out to dinner with some friends, you can come if you like.’ He said before wondering why he had said it, he looked as she squirmed uncomfortably and he dismayed internally as to why he was having this affect before thinking to himself that it probably had something to do with the fact he was likely old enough to be her father.  
‘I can’t my dad…I have work to do…’ she began,  
‘Should let you have a night off once in a while, I think I have seen you here every night this week and it is Friday.’  
‘No I mean work, studying type work.’ She said,  
‘Oh right well ok then maybe some other time.’ He shrugged, ‘thanks again.’ He added as she had already turned away,  
‘Uh huh bye.’ She said walking away hurriedly and his eyes followed her to the door almost hidden in the wall at the end of the corridor which she slipped through. 

***

Nina rolled over feeling the corner of a thick book hit her in the temple and she frowned rubbing her head,  
‘Ugh.’ She squinted at the clock seeing it was five in the morning; she sat up sticking something in between the pages before tossing the book to the floor throwing her pencil case and notebook on top. She checked her phone seeing she had no messages and looked around running her tongue along the inside of her grubby feeling mouth, ‘gross.’ She said to herself getting up and padding to the door pulling it open she made her way to the bathroom brushing her teeth her stomach growling reminding her she hadn’t remembered to eat the night before. She wandered her way down to the kitchen walking through the swinging door wondering why the cooker hood lamp was illuminated; she opened the fridge,  
‘Couldn’t sleep either?’ a voice came from behind her and she jumped spinning around her eyes connecting with Ben’s as he drank some coffee,  
‘I uh, I fell asleep whilst I was studying poked myself in the eye with my textbook.’ She half smiled shrugging, ‘I would have thought you would be enjoying your lie in or your hangover whichever.’  
‘Sadly neither I only had one glass of wine and my mind doesn’t want to seem to break the five am wake up call routine.’ He said pouring her some coffee from the pot he had made and sliding it over to her, she added two sugars and he made a noise, ‘same as me.’ He noted and she stirred it wondering what to say, ‘do I make you uncomfortable?’ he asked suddenly,  
‘What?! No…more nervous, I don’t know what to say to you.’ She said,  
‘Why not?’ he asked hoping she didn’t say it was because he was too old,  
‘Cause I think you’re good…at u’know acting and stuff.’ She mumbled,  
‘Wow praise indeed.’ He teased and she huffed, ‘sorry I shouldn’t tease you.’ He held up his hands, ‘forgive me?’ he asked,  
‘You know not all of us are supremely confident, tall, handsome, eloquent people. With amazing talent and voices like chocolate and eyes like…yours.’ She said slowing on the last word as she noted him watching her with amusement in his eyes. She got up jamming four slices of bread in the toaster,  
‘You know I’m just an ordinary bloke right, who can’t fix his own sky TV.’ He tried taking the piss out of himself,  
‘There is nothing ordinary about you.’ She said reaching for a knife and finding he was now next to her leaning on the counter.  
‘I think you would find there is.’ He said as she aggressively buttered and halved the toast piling it onto a plate,  
‘Go on then.’ She waited,  
‘You make me nervous to.’ He said and she stared at him the plate of toast between them,  
‘Riighttt.’ She said slowly before picking up one slice eating the corner,  
‘It’s true I don’t know what to say to you. In fact I’m not the best with women in general I blame secondary school.’ He said noticing a crumb in the corner of her mouth. He reached out wiping the small amount of butter and crumb away licking his thumb,  
‘But you’re famous.’ She replied watching him for the first time seeing his nervous ticks, the way he ran his fingers over his lips, rubbed the back of his neck, jammed his hand in his pocket,  
‘Unfortunately that doesn’t come hand in hand with chat up lines.’ She scanned his face down to his lips and she reached up gripping his neck and pulling them to hers. Ben didn’t have time to do anything before she pulled away from him again,  
‘I have to stop doing that.’ She passed him the plate turning, ‘stop kissing him stop it!’ she walked away disappearing through a door at the far end. Ben picked up the two cups of coffee and followed her seeing her disappear up some stairs not stopping on the first landing or the second until she was at the top of the building.  
‘Wait.’ He called quietly aware he could wake everyone up walking as fast as he could without dropping or spilling anything. He noticed that she had gone through the door at the opposite end of the floor as his room and he followed her,  
‘No.’ she said as he put the toast and coffees down her hands pushing his chest, ‘you can’t come in my room, and it’s not allowed.’ She hissed quietly hearing a small bang from the floor below and she tried to evict him,  
‘Come on why won’t you just talk to me?’ he asked placing his hands on hers,  
‘My room is a mess. No don’t look at it…’ she said moving a hand to his eyes hearing him laugh as he smiled at her,  
‘No one will see me. Come on it’s this or you can show me all the secret stairways.’ He said finally moving her hand,  
‘God fine just be quiet.’ She hissed closing the door pressing her ear to it hearing nothing she turned around seeing Ben examining her sketch pad.  
‘These are…’  
‘Private…they are private.’ She said picking it up and cradling it to her chest.  
‘I was going to say good.’ He turned his bare feet digging into the rug as he crossed onto the bare floorboards near the small alcove in the window. He noted the padded window seat and sat down on it admiring the collection of photographs pasted up around the window and along the low walls. ‘Did you take these?’ he asked leaning in looking at pictures of cityscapes from varying cities some in the US and others across Britain and Europe. Others of unsuspecting strangers straining to see them in the early dawn light that was filtering through the sheer material of the gauzy curtains,  
‘Yeah it’s nothing serious just a hobby.’ She said,  
‘You are really good.’ He said, ‘the composition, I looked into getting into photography researched it a lot given all the places I go but I never really knew which camera to get, maybe you can give me a few lessons.’ He said and she blushed, he patted the seat next to him as he surveyed the room. It seemed to all intents and purposes the room of a teenage girl, on the wall closest to the door was a dressing table and mirror, around it was stuck an array of horse riding rosettes, certificates, ticket stubs and jewellery balanced on the battered frame. The dresser itself was spread with make up brushes, pots, perfume, hair items and a few pairs of underwear and tights; next to the bed on one side was a chest of drawers which was falling apart and looked as if it was about twenty years old, missing half of its handles the others mismatched with clothes spilling out of the drawers the top covered with more items and a lamp, varying glasses and books. The bedside cabinet on the other side had become a makeshift bookshelf with three piles almost as high as the ceiling,  
‘What you looking at?’ she asked,  
‘Just looking.’ He replied letting his eyes shift quickly over the double bed in wrought iron the intricate headboard draped in the same material that acted as curtains around the bed hanging in panels from the ceiling. The far end of the room was a wall of white cupboards cut to fit the sloping ceilings and odd beams in the roof and his eyes settled on the desk to their left, ‘what do you study?’ he asked,  
‘I am actually doing a law conversion at LSE.’ She said and his eyebrows shot up,  
‘Wow ok that’s amazing.’ He said, ‘I wouldn’t have you pegged as a lawyer.’ He said noting her thick text books on the floor. ‘What part of the law do you want to go in to?’ he asked,  
‘Haven’t decided yet, maybe company law or banking law, I did a maths degree first so banking makes more sense.’ She said and his mouth opened a little, ‘not scared of me are you?’ she nudged him smiling,  
‘No I that’s…you’re smart.’ He said,  
‘Oh I don’t know, more innately analytical more than smart, plus I am a dead cert for a Sudoku in one minute flat.’ She said leaning into him.  
‘I supposed I am relieved you weren’t studying for your GCSEs.’ He said and Nina snorted with laughter, finally composing herself she looked up seeing Ben’s face had drifted closer his eyes studying her face.

She watched as he traced his fingers down her apple like cheeks tracing under her chin tilting it up to look at him, her pulse started to race as he licked his lips,  
‘Can I kiss you?’ he asked and she barely nodded her voice failing her, she swallowed her throat dry,  
‘Yes…’ she breathed her eyes following his face as he closed the gap until her eyelashes hit her cheeks as she felt his warm mouth meet hers. Ben kissed her gently at first feeling the pulse in her neck beneath her jaw rise higher and higher the longer he lingered and his heart matched hers beat for beat. Ben felt a warm hand slide across his thigh squeezing it a little another sliding down his neck across his collarbone and onto his chest pressing against his skin over his heart, the lips on his parted a little and moved as Nina tilted her head slightly and he felt the moan vibrate from her chest through her lips to his. Reaching down he scooped his hands under her bum and pulled her into his lap feeling her readily straddle him pressing down onto his lap as his hand moved to her neck barely getting his eyes open seeing her pupils now widened and taking in his face.  
‘Oh god.’ He said his head falling back as she kissed his jaw and neck pushing herself down onto him rubbing in all the right places. His hands automatically gripped her thighs running up the outside finding her bottom cupping it greedily as she teased his skin at the base of his neck stopping long enough to move her mouth back to his her hands pulling his mouth to hers in a wet kiss. Nina slipped her bottom lip in between his her tongue teasing his top lip until he relented letting her into his mouth his tongue meeting hers as her fingers tugged at his hair the other one tucked under his arm rhythmically clenching her fingertips against his shoulder blade as she swayed her hips subconsciously. All Nina could feel was the warm throb between her legs and she used Benedict’s pelvis to her advantage tilting her hips back she ground into him,  
‘Ben…’ she moaned finally looking at him. He felt his hands forcibly moved as she reached between them pulling his t-shirt off tossing it somewhere in the room,  
‘Christ please tell me I’m not old enough to be your dad.’ He moaned as she ran her fingers across his chest teasing his skin,  
‘I’m not a virgin.’ She said simply,  
‘How old are you?’ he groaned as she bent forwards kissing his sternum and his hands struggled not to bruise her back as he held her,  
‘Twenty.’ She replied her hair ticking his collarbone,  
‘Jesus I am.’ He said,  
‘Shut up and kiss me.’ She said claiming his lips once more and he forgot his mind,  
‘I can’t this is mad I’m 37.’ He said, ‘you’re a child.’ He added annoyed that this was the moment his whole blood supply diverted fully south. Nina looked at him a flash of anger in her eyes. Reaching down she pulled her shirt off revealing the fact she wasn’t wearing a bra,  
‘I’m not a child.’ She repeated picking up one of his hands running his palm down her collarbone and over her breast until he was cupping it, for good measure she arched her back feeling his fingers rub over her nipple and she bit her lip trying to stifle a loud moan. ‘Touch me…please…I want you so badly.’ She said looking searchingly into her eyes, ‘I know you want me too I can feel it.’ She said moving her hips for good measure. Ben felt all the breath leave his body as he looked down at her bare skin, without much further thought he picked up walking to the bed until his shins hit the edge and they fell into the soft mattress. Nina arched her back as he lent his weight between her legs moving them up the back of his, her hands now free to roam every inch of his back and his broad shoulders.  
‘You’re beautiful.’ He said his mouth moving to the soft skin of her neck kissing lower until he was crouching over her, he cupped one breast with one long fingered hand kissing the other feeling her breathing become erratic, ‘how long?’ he asked,  
‘Too long…far too long.’ She groaned and he smiled as her fingers tangled in his hair as his tongue lapped at her hardening flesh, Nina pressed her legs together almost too turned on to take his teasing,  
‘Excuse me missy.’ He said moving back placing a hand on her knees,  
‘I can’t it’s too…’ she breathed her head swimming,  
‘Do you want me to slow down?’ he asked and she shook her head violently, ‘oh you want me to hurry up.’ He said and she nodded. Ben smiled leaning forward laying next to her on the bed his fingers tracing over her stomach reaching the waist of her skirt. Unzipping it he felt her lift her bum so he could push it off and his fingers traced along the edge of her underwear,  
‘Fuck…’ she bit her lip,  
‘Look at me.’ He said and she shook her head squeezing her eyes tighter, ‘please.’ Her eyes flicked open, ‘I’ve thought about you the past few weeks.’ He whispered and her eyes widened,  
‘Me how?’ she asked her voice now husky as he rid her of her underwear feeling her kick it off,  
‘Touching you, fucking you, making you cum…you touching yourself when you think about me.’ He said his voice low and sexy and she bit her bottom lip her eyes darting away, ‘does that surprise you?’ he asked cupping her with his long fingers feeling her wetness spreading to the outside of her folds her pulse settling into his hand, she nodded,  
‘Yes…’ she breathed,  
‘Do you think about me?’ he asked  
‘Yes…’ came the same reply,  
‘Doing what?’ he asked,  
‘Everything, everywhere, in every position.’ She replied emboldened and he smiled,  
‘Does it make you wet? Does it make you ache for me?’ he teased running his fingers along the outside of her slit and she could only manage a nod, ‘what do I do first?’ he asked mostly rhetorically,  
‘Touch me.’ She whispered and he did as commanded slipping his fingers inside her feeling her slick and throbbing for him, he let his thumb slide up until he found her clit and she almost screamed when he touched it the sensitive area burning with pleasure,  
‘Breathe.’ He said and she remembered to take a staggering breath in and he moved his thumb, once, twice and he felt her contract around him,  
‘Oh god…god sorry…’ she moaned burying her head in the gap between his head and the pillow,  
‘Why?’ he asked,  
‘That was way too fast.’ She grumbled and he chuckled deep within his chest,  
‘That’s the thing that always makes me jealous about women; I could make you cum all night.’ He teased bringing his hand up to examine his now wet glistening fingers and she made a face, ‘mmm.’ He added as he licked them clean, ‘tasting you might have to wait.’ He said,  
‘Did you just…’ she said and he smiled at her,  
‘Hasn’t anyone gone down on you before?’ he asked confused,  
‘Umm no.’ she blushed, ‘my ex said he didn’t like it so we just didn’t.’ she blushed harder,  
‘Now I feel like I have to show you what you’re missing…’ he went to move down her body but she stopped him,  
‘I want you inside of me, I have waited long enough.’ She said and he took in her expression. Nina pulled Ben back over her running her hands down his body as he kissed her finding the waistband of his sweatpants pushing them down with his underwear kicking them off of his feet, she looked down trying to remain cool and pretend she was more experienced than she was but it had been a while and she wondered how they were supposed to fit.  
‘You ok?’ he asked and she nodded her fingers hovering over it, ‘it won’t break.’ He said and she gently traced her fingers up him feeling his arms shake a little on the bed as he tried to hold himself up,  
‘Are you going to fit?’ she asked and he nodded looking at her with reassuring eyes,  
‘You know we don’t have to have sex.’ He added rolling onto his back taking her with him trying not to wince as her thigh crushed his erection,  
‘I want to, be gentle?’ she asked and he moved the hair from her face kissing her slowly,  
‘Of course, have you got any protection?’ he asked hoping she had a condom otherwise he might not last too long. She moved off of him crossing the room to her dresser and opened a drawer pulling out a box of condoms and flipped them over seeing they were still in date and pulled them open crossing the room tearing one off the strip and pulling it open tossing the packet somewhere on the bedside table she moved back over him pushing him down as he tried to sit up rolling the condom onto him.  
‘Right let’s do this.’ She said and he smiled at her determination, sitting up he ran his hands up her back pulling her down onto his lap kissing her slowly until she relaxed in his arms her tongue flicking out to meet his, her hands tracing his skin one hand reaching down gripping his thigh. Ben lifted her hips entering her slowly feeling her hands steadying her body her mouth falling open, ‘god…’ she said quietly, ‘I forgot that felt good.’ She said feeling a man filling her looking down she looked into his eyes as he moved her hips up a little until she realised she had to move and she opposed him sliding him further out allowing gravity to do the rest. 

Nina could feel the fire in her belly return but the pace wasn’t anywhere near enough,  
‘Ben I need you to…I don’t know.’ She said waving her hand. He took the hint thankful for it as he rolled them over pressing into her soft warm body; he angled his hips pulling almost out of her before sliding back in his whole body moving along her sensitive skin. Nina arched as his chest rubbed across her breasts teasing them his pelvis rubbing her clit with every thrust,  
‘Deeper.’ She said not caring if she couldn’t walk and Ben obliged pulling her hips up to meet his trying to keep as quiet as he could as the house began to wake up,  
‘Fuck you’re hot.’ He said pushing as deep as he could hearing her moan into his ear her mouth pressed against his shoulder as she tried to keep quiet, her hot breath on his back blowing across the sweat soaked skin chilling it. Her fingers moved down his back gripping his bum,  
‘Ben I’m close…’ she said, ‘faster.’ She groaned into his ear and he obliged, as soon as he upped his pace he heard the headboard slam into the wall,  
‘Fuck.’ He said and Nina put her hand out bracing herself against the wall, Ben let his hand trail up hers gripping her hand tightly as he screwed her hard and fast into the mattress feeling her nails digging into his hand and his ass as he left certain bruises on her hip, she countered with bite marks to his shoulder.  
‘Yes…Ben…fuck…’ she groaned and he buried his face into the pillow trying to silence his swear words, ‘Ben I…don’t stop…ahh…’ she moaned as she contracted around him stifling her voice into his chest as he pushed a few more times allowing himself his release as well moaning her name. They lay there for a moment Nina’s leg draped lazily over Ben’s the other flopped sideways on the bed where he had let go, Ben finally untangled his fingers from hers feeling the blood returning to them and he levered his body off of hers slipping out of her cleaning himself up before flopping onto his back his hand moving to his stomach the other propped behind his head.  
‘Holy shit.’ Nina breathed her hair half stuck to her sweaty forehead the rest thoroughly ruffled up by the pillows,  
‘That was…’ Ben tried words failing him, reaching across he grabbed Nina’s free hand pulling her until her body rolled towards his. Nina threw her leg over his her head snuggling into his chest as Ben pulled the sheet up over them,  
‘I don’t want to sleep.’ She mumbled,  
‘Night night sleepy head.’ He replied,  
‘I want to do it again.’ She added,  
‘In a bit, little snooze first.’ He replied his breathing deepening as he felt her move closer properly cuddling into him as he wrapped his arm around her back settling his hand on her hip tracing patterns on her skin.  
‘Hmm’k.’ she said yawning kissing his chest feeling Ben kiss her head before she fell asleep.


End file.
